Mass Fortress
by Killuminator
Summary: At the verge of Death and a freak accident with a teleporter, Red Scout is transport into the Mass Effect universe, right in the middle of Shepard's first encounter with the Husks on Eden Prime. A bit dark and grim, with some more realism. No pairing decided


Author's note : This story is written by a friend of mine, Prophocetic, or better known around the FanFiction community as Aeinosenn. I post this here to promote her work, and also shamelessly advertising the fact that you should also read some of her other stories.

Anyway, here it is.

The Prologue

"Engineer! Pootis spenser here. NOW!" Said a gravely voice of a large man, about six and a half feet tall, weighing almost at three-hundred pounds.

He was the Heavy Weapons expert of the Red Team, Team Fortress. A large man, sporting a belly but not from fat, but rather a tom of muscle. The Heavy wore a dark, colored vest that covered his entire torso but left the arms clean and a huge collar that hid his neck, a red shirt that tucked into his gray pants that was held by a leather, dark brown belt and combat boots. On the left of his thigh was a items pouch that held necessities that supposedly kept his mini-gun, Sasha, preferably well at maintainability. He also had black finger-less gloves.

Those gloves held onto his mini-gun dubbed Sasha by the Heavy himself, almost making the killing device a love sake for himself at times unbearable. Those times were now, one of them.

The Heavy roared, spinning his barrels at numerous enemies that fell to his feet, kissing the dirt and blood. Multiple shots cracked the air and into his vest, making him grunt with each shot that bore into his skin, luckily none hitting vital spots.

The Heavy once again gritted his teeth, pressed the trigger and let out another round of bullets that sprayed into the never ending mist of cookie cutter soldiers.

It looked like it was almost over for him, he just hoped that a Medic was around the corner to heal him up any moment now. But that wasn't the last thing that passed through his mind; a high caliber velocity fifty milometer bullet entered his skull from between his eyes and left out of the other end of his head. The Heavy went eye wide before his pupils fell soft, his eyes rolling back into his skull as his knees hit the dirt.

With a thud, the Heavy was no more.

And with that, just around a corner came running a bloodied up German male, in a white doctors coat, red gloves and dark boots and pants as the Heavy, ran towards the Heavy and held onto a strange medical device.

"Heavy! De points hast been taken! We..." Whatever words he was about to say left his mind as The Medic looked down upon the dead body of his comrade, a dear friend, and a war brother. The doctor gritted his teeth and holstered his medigun, took out what would look like a crossbow with some healing gel container strapped onto the handle.

Pulling out the container and putting in another with a clank of metal, the Medic yelled at the soldiers, fired an arrow into a soldier's helmet, piercing the thin protection it had and made the soldier fall flat on his face. The medic stepped away from a close call of a swing from a fist of another soldier, which he took that opportunity to reload his crossbow and shoot into the soldier's face. Another mark to his kills.

"Dis ist fur der Heavy!" The German male dropped his crossbow and took out a hacksaw from under his coat, struck a Soldier's face with it as it sliced off the bones of the man. The soldier screamed in agony as blood oozed from his large cut done from the medical tool. What drowned the screams was the fire of rockets and bullets passed the Medic's ears, in which one rocket managed to hit the back of wall. Another was shot, and from this one the Medic knew where it was going. "Oh schei-"

.

"Doc, c'mon man! Come in! Do. You. Hear. Me?" A male, sporting a red shirt that was tucked into his pants that had its leggings rolled up as his shirt's sleeves were shouted into his mic, the headset sitting on top of his sports cap that rested on his head. The Average yet skinny looking man shouted some more into the mic.

"Scout! Sentry down! Spy's somewhere-Ahhhhh!" The Scout turned to his comrade-in-arms to find a switchblade stuck out onto the back of the western sounding man. A blue suited, robbery mask wearing man had a dark smile plastered to his face.

"Scout. Your mother vould have to be notified that her son vas killed in battle. Too bad zhe vill not know it vas me." The Spy's spoke in a French accent. The Scout could only grimace and sweat.

"You suck!" The Scout sprinted into action as he held up his favorite bat, which he swung onto to pass through air. The Spy had dodged it and spun the knife in his fingertips, making it look very easy, as if a child could do it only to point it to the Scout's neck. The Boston boy saw it coming, cranking his neck to an uncomfortable position, the knife passing his skin only by centimeters. The Scout took that chance to spin on the dime on his heels, which brought his arms to bare the bat and smack the Spy's legs from underneath. The Spy landed with an 'oomf' before his disappeared from sight.

"...You disappearing French bastard..." He whispered to the Spy.

The Scout stopped, panted lightly before standing rigidly, scanning his eyes all around before a light disruption in the dust of the dirt made his see the knife fly to his face. The Scout didn't see it as fast as he wanted to, but he was able to turn his body to the left, bending his left knee and extending his right to make his body fall to the floor. That move made the Scout place a fast hand to the floor, spin his body and jab the top of the bat to the Spy's chin. The Spy stumbled back in pain, grunting. Before the Scout could smirk, the Spy pulled out a shining magnum while he stumbled from before, brought it up and shot a well-aimed sight.

The bullet went into the Scout's shoulder. He swore as he held a hand to his right shoulder, letting go of the bat.

The Spy only rubbed his chin where he was hit and pointed the magnum to the Scout's forehead, metal touching skin. "Eeeeckk'. You disgust me."

The Scout just let out a small chuckle that resounded his pain into small trembles in his body. He secretly and sneakingly took out his small pistol and held it in bad hand. It may of had been a bad arm, but NO ONE could have missed at point blank range.

"We haz killed all of ze Red Team, Team Fortress. You ARE the last. What say you?" The Spy thumbed the magnum's trigger device. The Scout smirked one last time, taking the chance to shove his body into the Spy as he pressed the pistol to the Spy's face before saying...

"Bang! I make it look easy!"." The entire clip of bullets left the chamber, leaving blood splatters on the Scout's clothing of choice and on the floor.

The city boy could only pant in fatigue as his body gave out. He threw the body of the Spy off him and kicked dirt as he limped to the controls of the Rocket that was stationed in the middle of the map. With a few button pressed and a gunshot sound resounding later, the entire base roared in a war-time style alarm. All around the soldiers and other classes of enemies heard the sound that they did NOT want to hear. The sound of the rocket that was to be launched into BLU team's base. This would the battles that the two attackers and defenders had fought.

The Scout slouched onto the floor, leaning on the wall and sighed. This would finally stop. The whole damn battle that lead to nowhere. This would mean he could go back to his mom. Eat some pancakes, drink some Bonk and finally play some sports. At least, he hoped that he could do all of that.

"Guess we won." Said the Scout weakly.

"Nope." Turning to his right, an engineer that looked vaguely similar to his other engineer friend had some sort of alien looking cannon. It lit up like a Christmas tree with a red hue. The Engineer smiled creepily to him.

"Uh-" The cannon shot out to the Scout, which hit him as he screamed in pain as it started to sizzle his skin, alive. The red beam started to expand, which touched onto a red teleporter. The machine whirred in motion, and it turned on.

Before he knew it, the Scout was gone from his existence.

.

The atmosphere of an unknown planet had ripped, making a tear in the fabric of reality and time, creating a mini blackhole that started to eat up debris of dust, dirt, any flying creatures and light from existence as an unknown being was thrown out of it. The portal had flung the Scout out of its mouth with a brilliant red spark of electricity of some sort. The portal immediately closed up with a whirring sound that sounded like a drain being downed out.

The Scout could already feel the wind pushing against his back as he faced the sky, not the ground. From what he could see, everything was red. The planet itself looked red. Mountainous range showed rocks that jagged out of the ground, as high as buildings. Forts or some kind of housing or warehoused could be seen. But these were spot on clean, like futuristic to him. Almost alien.

With that quick deduction, the Scout than rummaged through his bag that he had held onto, taking out a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch, clicked it open and downed the entire thing in seconds. With that done, he could feel the powering surge of awesome strength strain into his veins, blood, and mind. His body started to glow red with unreal glowing effects. His eyes were a bright yellow. And with that, the powers had left a trail of whirls in the wake of his fall. But the Atomic Punch wasn't supposed to have this effect. He was going Über Charge for no reason.

The Scout didn't care, he only prayed to thank whatever higher deity had given him this weird can of Atomic Punch, and hoped that it was enough for him to survive the fall

The fall had stopped abruptedly, his body leaving a human sized and human shaped crater on the soft ground. The Scout had closed his eyes the entire time. It wasn't every day that you'd fall from the sky. And you would probably close your eyes as well too.

Cracking open his eyes, which had to dilate thanks to his now throbbing head, the Scout set his trembling fingers on the outer edge of the crater, getting up with sickening cracks of bones. The bones were alright, it was the fall that had stiffened them. He would have to start getting physical if he'd want to stop the uncomfortable pains in his neck.

By now the powers had worn off, leaving him back to his beaten up self. The now groaning and bloodied Scout started to walk/limp himself out of the area and into the new territory that would be known to its citizens as Eden Prime.

.

The Scout by now knew that the things in the sky that looked like ships of some kind with appendages were things that should be avoided. Whatever it was, it had some serious firepower and had flying contraptions going in and out of it. Granted that flying wasn't anything new to him since his specially made boots had three thrusters to it which made him able to 'jump' thrice, but back from where he was, flying got as far as touching clouds, not the stars. So this was something different.

Also add to the fact that whatever the ships had left, they had some sort of alien looking thing come out wielding obviously dangerous weapons. The Scout had looked upon his Force-A-Nature and looked at what would be an alien-robotic looking rifle. That had taken him to believe that holstering his scattergun to his shoulder that was strapped next to his Atomizer Bat and pick up the rifle.

Now, Automatics weren't his style, but if he knew any better, something that looks better than your gun is better than your gun. Easy as that. He would have to find a shotgun or scattergun variant later, but for now, he'd do with that he got.

Wincing in pain due to his shoulder, the Scout shook his head and looked down upon the robotic-bipedal thing lying dead on the ground and stared. It was his height, had some sort of blinking flashlight head, small framed body parts and wires pulling out of its body. This thing made him wonder what would be out there also.

Picking up the pace to get somewhere, the Scout had been picking up signals from his headset. Whatever it was, he heard gunfire of some sort, screaming of men and women, orders being shouted and explosions. If he knew any better, this would seem like some sort of alien invasion movie.

Oh how he was so right.

Now holstering his new rifle, the Scout picked up his pistol, the Pretty Boy, and started to jog. From what he could see, a battle had started around here. Bodies filled the entire place, blood, rifles and larger weapons and more of weird robotics. This time he noticed that the people in the suits looked very...slimmed. The suits, if what it's worth, looked like bodysuit armors. Which meant that he was somewhere where tech is obviously big.

Bending over and kneeling on one knee, the Scout put on an enraged face on his features. Whatever had done this, he was going to stop it.

"It's a promise." He whispered to himself.

Moving to another spot, he saw a bulkier version of the rifle. This got him to pick it up, not before thanking the dead body next to it, and shoot.

It had some serious firepower. It was also a spread shot shotgun. _This is a perfect weapon for me._

Now holding that weapon, the Scout seemed pleased with himself. He winced once more as pain settled into his shoulder. That was already making him angry.

"If the doc was here..."

Pah pah pah.

Hearing the gunshots, the Scout turned on his heels, readying himself and aimed down the sights of the shotgun and saw a white-suited curved figure run down a hill, trying to outrun some flying...turrets.

Shaking his head and storing that away for questing for the future, the Yankee sprinted to her position, only to see her get shot. What had made him surprised was that when she was shot, a field of sparks had appeared which seemed like it protected her from the laser-looking rounds from the turrets. Now turned his gears faster, the Scout ran faster to her, aiming one shot to the turret and pulled the trigger. What followed was sparks and electronic parts flying around. By now the other turret had seen him and aimed but he was faster. He pulled again on the trigger and redone what he did to the first. No more had come around, but he still had his guard up, scanning the immediate area.

The woman in question had seen him when he shot the first round but to her genuine shock, he looked like a civilian. He was also wearing vintage styled sports clothing. But that wasn't anything as shocking as when he took out the AIs with two fast shots of the shotgun. She pulled herself up and dusted herself.

"Gah...heh. Thanks for the help." The woman reluctantly spoke to him.

This got the Scout's attention. She wore white armor that had pink in some areas. The suit itself snugged to her curves. But the Scout didn't care about it. He only cared about this particular moment. "No prob. Could'a been faster."

This got her to chuckle and wipe her mouth of sweat. "Funny. But what you did, I wouldn't have been able to do that. You're a lot faster than most people I know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Trust me sweet-cheeks, I am the fastest man you have ever seen."

She slurred her words, obviously not comfortable with being called something like that in the battlefield. Who would joke during a time like this?

By now three two other suited people came around. Both had black suits; one had a red strip down her arm. _This would be the leader, I presume._

"Soldier, you okay?" She asked the other woman.

"Yeah...lucky this guy came around. Or I would have been dead." She pointed her finger to the athlete.

"You know it." He threw in a small sentence.

"Yeah...well, I'm Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy. I saw the footage and came as soon as possible."

"A little late, don'tcha think?" The Scout said.

.

Jane didn't know what it was.

She wanted to believe it was some sort of illegal augments or some sort of genetic mutation or some sort of gear that he had on. But no, it was none of that. The athletic sports looking man who could run as fast as a cougar and jump as high as a twenty-one foot wall can reach into the air, react quickly to combat and avoid bullets before they did any damage to him in fact do so because he can. He had no special gimmick. It was all just some hidden thruster and a crap load of endurance that made him so resilient. He literally winds through the crowds of enemies. Everything he left was only a path of destruction could be seen. And his witty comments had added flavor to it all.

Not only was that the best part, it was when the group of soldiers of Kaidan, Jane, the now newly named Ashley and the mysteriously named Scout had to defuse various amount of bombs planted at key points in the city. This would have been bad to lose a colony, but Scout had been able to defuse all of them when he had ran pass them all, much to Jane's plan of 'Go in as a team, come out alive'. All the guy had to do was look for it, which he was able to find easily saying it was 'tuition' and 'the icon and glowing aura around the bombs'. She had found it weird since she didn't have any points on her HUD to indicate such things.

Before all of this, monsters of used-to-be-human colonists-turned-husks came, gnawing at skin and bone that was in its sight. Scout had took out most of them in lightning speed; with just a shotgun, a metal bat that had markings of red and read 'Atomizer', cans of, what he called, "Bonk," and "Crit-a-Cola".

It still bewildered her that he wasn't unfazed to the whole husk thing, and less on how he just shrugged off the killings as if he had done it before.

Because he had.

"Normandy, this is Commander Shepard calling in. I'm calling in for a pickup. Copy?" Jane put two of her fingers to her ear, touching her headset and speaking clearly.

"Aye aye Commander. Setting route for pickup. ETA seven minutes." A voice that sounded as energetic as the Scout's came into ear. Jane gave a 'roger' as a response.

"Group, we'll be out of here in seven. Prepare for pickup. And you," Jane pointed a finger to the Scout's chest, eyeing him intently. "I need to ask you a few questions of my own, like why a civilian is running around here when you should have evacuated."

At that the Scout just laughed. The Commander and gang just stared at the now laughing Scout, who cooled down after a few more chuckles. "Listen, lady, I'm no civilian." Jane gave him a raised eyebrow. The Scout continued. "Special Reconnaissance Class Soldier. I'm part of a special elite group of various classed people like myself. My specialty, well, is the Reconnaissance class, The Scout. I'm your man to go in and out in heartbeats, without getting scratched up or without getting caught." Now it was him pointing the finger at her chest. "I could run circles 'round ya. Because. We. ARE. Team Fortress. With no pain, no game." He slapped his bullet wound done by the Spy, not wincing like he did before to show how much tolerance he could handle. Of course, it took a lot of will not to squeal for him. It still hurts like a bitch.

"Team Fortress?" Jane eyed him critically. "So far I know there is no such team within the Alliance, nor the Council. So you are coming with me no matter what, and I am going to get answers out of you. Is that understood?"

"Is that a threat?" The Scout met her gaze, unflinchingly.

"It is what you want it to be." Jane said. "Facts remain, I am the only one with an armed ship around here, and we are on a dead planet without backup. So make your choice."

The Scout did some quick thinking, and decided to come with Jane so he nodded. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his own on this planet without supplies and with how many more of those blue robotic zombies out there, and Jane had a ship, and possibly answers to where he is.

"Good. Follow me."

.

It didn't take long before the Scout found himself aboard the Normandy, where he certainly draw several odd looks sending his way. The ship itself was sleek and smooth in design, with mostly gray steel colored interiors with glowing orange holographic displays.

"Kaiden, take him and Ashley to doctor Chakwas, then escort Ashley to Quarters and him to Engineering and wait for me there. Keep an eye on him."

"Relax cutie, I ain't gonna run anywhere." The Scout said as he pocketed all his weapons into his duffle bag and handed it to Kaiden. "Not like I got a place ta run to."

And with that, they both part way, and the Scout smirks in anticipation at their next conversation, a grin on his face with the jokes he was going to tell her.

**Author's Note : I am going to stop here and see how you guys react to this piece of work. By the way, do you think I should give the Scout a name, or just simply refer to him as the Scout? If you do, please give me suggestions for name as well as background info for him.**

**And well, updates will not be regular as school is taking a lot of time now.**

**Well, then, later.**


End file.
